One Word: Frustration
by MyBestFriendIsTheCraziest
Summary: We all know that Lily and James never quite saw eye-to-eye, but for the most part, they managed not to kill each other. Being forced to share the Head's Dorms, along with all their weird history coming back up, might change that... More summary inside.
1. Chapter One: The Problematic Beginning

**Disclaimer: we don't own Harry Potter**

**AN: We (being the people who write this fanfiction) had a fanfiction a couple of months ago with the same name and plot of this one, except we realized how truly terribly it was written so we took it down and started again. Here is the plot: After the incidents of Fourth Year (which is the year they are in until we tell you differently) Lily really does not want James to be Head Boy. Or share the Heads Dorm with him. Or even speak to him, really. But it looks like we're forcing her to (Oh, Merlin). Basically this is a drama filled RomCom and is going to be quite good, if we do say so ourselves. The characters get quite a beating. End of (terrible) plot description.**

"Lily, I'm bored!"

"Shame."

"Lily, I'm bored!"

"Shame."

"Lily, I'm bored!"

"What am I supposed to do about it?" Lily said, snappishly to her friend Marlene.

"Entertain me!"

"Why don't you go to the kitchens?"

"Not hungry."

"Why don't you play some quidditch?"

"Too cold."

"Why don't you do your homework?"

"Very funny."

"Why don't you shut up?"

"I will nag you for something to do until I'm old and grey!"

"Why don't you go bother Alice?"

"Because she's with Frank!"

"Ugh, fine, what do you want to do?" Lily asked.

"Have you heard of a muggle game called Truth or Dare?"

And thus the story begins.

The players (Lily, Marlene, Alice, who was persuaded to leave Frank for an hour, Dorcas and Mary) were gathered. Truths were confessed and dares were issued like there was no tomorrow. Everyone could sense that the game was about to end, so Marlene pulled out her trump card. Oh, Lily would regret the Benji Fenwick dare (god, that was embarrassing).

"Lily Evans," Marlene said in a solemn voice. "For your final dare of the day, I give you a truly painful one. You, being Lily Evans, must take Sirius Black to Hogsmeade!" she announced with an evil flourish of her hands. Lily merely looked at her in horror. _Sirius Black?!_ Marlene knew how much she detested the Marauders! if it weren't for her Gryffindor honor, she would refuse. In fact, that was still a possibility. _No, Lily, think of the shame! _She thought. Rather go on a terrible date than probably be the first Gryffindor in history to refuse a dare.

There he was, minding his own business and munching on a donut, when Lily Evans burst into the boys dorm. Sirius merely raised an eyebrow at her and continued munching on his donut.

"Um... Sirius," Lily started, obviously nervous. "There's something I need to ask you," she continued. Sirius nodded, only half paying attention.

"Will you go to Hogsmeade with me on Saturday?" she said in a rush. Sirius started choking on his donut.

"What?" he managed to choke out.

"Not like that! I got dared to," she explained. Sirius calmed down. That was much better. Though he did have to go on this date. The Marauder Code stated that no dares shall ever be turned down, so though he didn't want to go, he would live through the hour or so with Lily in Hogsmeade. He hoped. Merlin, Evans could be scary. Once, she hexed him because he told her that when she got angry she looked like a tomato! Looking back on it, it wasn't the smartest thing to say, but one thing Sirius Black did not do was tact. If he thought someone looked like a fruit or vegetable, he was going to tell them! It was just the way he was. Though, if he made any comments like that on his and Lily's 'date', he might wake up in the Hospital Wing.

It was an ordinary morning. James was eating his usual breakfast of eggs and bacon, when an angel sat down opposite him. An angel called Lily. He had never really noticed her before now. Was her hair always that bright and shiny? Were her eyes always that emerald? He could feel himself staring at her like a moron, but couldn't make himself look away, until she asked him if she had something on her face. James, blushing like an embarrassed tomato on a hot day, replied that she didn't. What was happening to him? Evans was_scary_. Very scary. Not pretty. But at the same time, she was smart, funny, beautiful… _Snap out of it James!_ He thought, mentally slapping himself. And mentally being slapped by Lily. He could imagine her doing that with glee.

Through all his classes, he caught himself staring at her. In transfiguration, McGonagall even asked if "Miss Evans' face was more interesting than the lesson" but James pretended that he had been staring at the chalkboard, so n suspicions were really raised. He just had to be more careful about it next time... No! He wouldn't be staring at Evans again, because _he didn't like her, remember?_ So. Right. No more staring.

**AN: So how is the story so far? feel free to review your thoughts :) **


	2. Chapter Two: Sirius the Match-maker

**Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter.**

**AN: Sorry we took so long to update, we got really lazy. Updates will be regular now, we promise.**

Lily didn't hate the Marauders. In fact, she was quite good friends with Remus, and didn't really have a problem with the others. Their pranks could be annoying, but they also came up with some very funny and original ones, so she was divided on that topic. Through the four years she had been at Hogwarts, she hadn't spoken to Sirius much, so she could tell this date wasn't going to be her cup of tea. Technically, nothing was her cup of tea, she hated tea (unless it came with lots of milk and four teaspoons of sugar). But that's besides the point. The point was that she would much rather eat a sock than go on this date. If she found first dates with boys she actually liked awkward, Lily didn't know how she was going to manage a full two hours with _Sirius. _

Though James was not exactly normal, he had been acting _even less _normal over the past few days. He would zone out a lot, and was spending more and more time alone. Sirius reckoned James was getting a bit bored, but being too lazy to plan a prank at that moment in time, Sirius decided to get James a date for Hogsmeade. Maybe they could go together, that might make tomorrow's date with Lily more bearable. Hmmm... Maybe one of Lily's friends, then they wouldn't have to talk at all! Dorcas Meadows would suffice. Before he tracked her down, maybe there was time for a quick snack...

The snack had been eaten, the Dorcas date arranged. James had grudgingly agreed to go on his blind date. It was foolproof. James would have fun, and everything would go back to normal.

He had to accept it. There was no denying it now. James had a potentially fatal crush on Lily Evans. Not that crushes in general are so mad, but when they're on Lily... Anyway, embarrassing though it might be, he had to tell his friends. It was one of those things he just had to tell them, just to get it off his chest. Okay. Time to prepare himself for the ridicule.

As he walked into the dormitory, he heard his friends talking about the upcoming Hogsmeade trip.

"So, Moony, who're you bringing? Another book, I'm guessing," Sirius said, laughing at his own joke.

"Very funny, Sirius. It's not like you have a date either!"

"_Au__contraire__, _Remus. The lovely Lily Evans invited me yesterday."

This was too much for James. Mumbling an excuse, he dashed out the room and went to one of the smaller, unused towers to collect his thoughts. If he had been a little less self-centered, he would have heard Sirius explain about the dare, but for all his good qualities, we know that being self centered is not exactly unusual for James Potter.

There he was, minding his own business, _not _thinking about Lily, when Sirius strolled up to him, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Geuss who just got you a date! You don't actually have to guess, it was me," Sirius said, obviously pleased with himself.

"Sirius..."

"You and Dorcas Meadows are going to Hogsmeade tomorrow!"

James groaned internally. He knew that Sirius was trying to be nice, but the last thing he needed was a date with someone who wasn't Lily.

"Yeah, that's great," he said, trying and failing to hide his disappointment.

Sirius hadn't heard the sad tone in James' voice, as he was too busy congratulating himself on cheering up his best mate. Also, he had single-handedly saved his Hogsmeade trip! _This deserves a reward, preferably a food reward _he thought, before running off to the kitchens. _I think I ship me and food_. _More than I ship me and Lily, anyhow._

**AN: Feel free to comment and tell us what you like about the story, or what you think we should change :) **


End file.
